


good girl

by beecharmed



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is possesive but just in bed, Bottom Catra (She-Ra), Canon Compliant, Catra has a praise kink, Catra is a bit of a brat bottom, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Light Spanking, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Canon, Post-Season 5, Sex, Smut, Top Adora (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beecharmed/pseuds/beecharmed
Summary: “She was looking at you.”Catra looks up to meet Adora’s eyes in the bathroom mirror as she takes out the small silver hair clips Adora gave her on their anniversary.“What are you talking about?”“You know what I’m talking about,” Adora says, smiling.Catra shrugs. She wants to draw this out. “So she was looking at me. What about it?”“It’s the way she was looking at you.”Catra’s lips curve into a small smile. “And how was that, Adora?”
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 720





	good girl

**Author's Note:**

> had to get this out lol, what can I say?? everything is 100% consensual. take care of yourselves babes

“She was looking at you.”

Catra looks up to meet Adora’s eyes in the bathroom mirror as she takes out the small silver hair clips Adora gave her on their anniversary.

“What are you talking about?”

“You know what I’m talking about,” Adora says, smiling.

Catra shrugs. She wants to draw this out. “So she was looking at me. What about it?”

“It’s the way she was looking at you.”

Catra’s lips curve into a small smile. “And how was that, Adora?”

“Like she wanted to fuck you on the table.”

Heat rushes to Catra’s cheeks, both from Adora’s words and from the fact that Catra wasn’t the only one who noticed the ambassador’s attentions to her. And if Adora noticed, other people at the dinner _definitely_ did. Catra felt the woman’s eyes on her more than a few times throughout the meal, eyes that lingered on the dip of Catra’s throat, the line of skin disappearing beneath the deep V of her shirt that made Catra self-conscious every time she took a sip of her wine. There was a distinct pleasure in it, but not from the woman looking at her. The real pleasure came from Adora watching Catra being looked at.

“I don’t blame her, exactly,” Adora says, walking up behind Catra. “But it was bold of her, to look at my wife like she was undressing you in front of me.”

The burn in Catra’s complexion deepens. She knows she looked good tonight. Her hair is long again, as it has been ever since she grew it out after the war, dark and curling halfway down her back, and she swept it to the left side of her neck, leaving the right column of her throat exposed. She wore dark gray pants and a white button up shirt that was unbuttoned _just_ enough to expose the small swell of her breasts. 

“That’s ridiculous,” Catra finally says, but she doesn’t sound convincing even to her own ears.

Adora cocks her head to one side, smirking. “Is it? You’re blushing.”

Catra’s heartbeat quickens. “Because you’re being ridiculous.”

Adora looks smug, satisfied. It’s the look of a woman who knows someone else wants what she has, and that it’s hers alone.

Catra likes that, too.

Adora comes closer now, placing her hands gently but firmly on Catra’s waist, resting her chin on Catra’s shoulder, still looking at Catra in the mirror.

“Why can’t you admit she was looking at you like she wanted to bend you over and have her way with you?”

Wet heat pools in Catra’s underwear and she instinctively squeezes her thighs together. _This_ is one of Catra’s favorite parts. Denying that she noticed and needling Adora until she does something about it. She leans back against Adora, pressing her back to Adora’s front, and Adora presses a small kiss against Catra’s neck.

“Can’t admit something I didn’t notice, can I?”

Adora chuckles at this, and she keeps kissing and nipping at Catra’s throat, her hands floating to the buttons on Catra’s pants. Before Catra can react, Adora has the buttons undone and she’s reaching a hand inside to find the pronounced wet spot on Catra’s underwear.

Adora lightly strokes her index finger over the damp spot and Catra actually _whines_.

Adora laughs, still lightly stroking Catra over her underwear. Adora’s next words are breathy, hot on Catra’s ear.

“ _Now_ tell me what you didn’t notice.”

“Not _fair_.” 

“Aww, kitten. You know I don’t play fair in _here_.”

Catra’s head swims at the use of _that_ nickname.

Adora slips her hand inside Catra’s underwear, lightly stroking one finger across Catra’s swollen clit, and Catra’s legs almost buckle from the sharp surge of pleasure at the direct contact.

“M-maybe she was looking at me,” Catra says, out of breath, her legs beginning to tremble.

“Oh, _maybe_ she was looking at you?”

“ _Mhmm_.”

“Not good enough, kitten.”

Adora removes her hand from Catra’s underwear and Catra grumbles with displeasure at the loss of contact. Adora turns Catra around so she’s facing her, Catra’s back pressed against the bathroom counter, Adora’s body flush with Catra’s. Adora raises the hand that was inside Catra’s underwear to Catra’s mouth, pressing the slick fingers to Catra’s lips. Catra opens her mouth immediately and sucks the two fingers in, greedily licking her taste off of Adora’s fingers. She swipes her tongue as far up Adora’s fingers as she can while Adora smiles down at her. Catra is captivated by Adora’s hands, and she can spend a long time with Adora’s fingers in her mouth, which Adora loves.

But Adora is impatient right now, and she pulls her fingers out of Catra’s mouth to kiss her, and it’s urgent and hungry. She unbuttons Catra’s shirt and pulls it out of where part of it is still tucked into Catra’s pants. Catra kisses her back, ravenous, greedy. Catra has been desperate for this ever since that ambassador held Catra’s hand a moment longer than anyone else’s as she departed, ever since Adora placed her hand on the small of Catra’s back and whispered in Catra’s ear, “We’re going back to our room now.”

Adora succeeds in getting Catra’s shirt unbuttoned and pushes it off her shoulders. Catra shakes it off the rest of the way and lets it fall to the floor as Adora’s hands reach around her back and unfasten Catra’s thin, white lace bra. Adora trails kisses along Catra’s jaw, then down her neck, nipping and sucking marks on the sensitive skin there. Catra bruises easily here, and Adora likes to take advantage. Catra loves the marks, loves having to hide them, loves the reminder that sticks around for a couple of days after. 

Catra wraps her arms around Adora’s neck and loses herself in it, groaning at the hard scrape of Adora’s teeth on the hollow of her neck above her collarbone, followed by the soft, soothing laving of Adora’s tongue. Catra threads her fingers through Adora’s hair, pulling the tie from the end of Adora’s long, loose braid, making it come undone. Panting, Catra impatiently tugs at the lapels of Adora’s navy jacket, wanting it off, and Adora chuckles against Catra’s collarbone, raising her head long enough to shuck off the jacket so Catra can pull off the form-fitting black shirt underneath.

Then they’re kissing again, and even though Catra didn’t have _that_ much wine tonight, she feels _drunk_ , swept under and away by this. She always does. Adora unbuttons Catra’s pants and pulls them down, and Catra kicks them off, shivering with delight as Adora runs her thumbs under the waistband of Catra’s underwear. They’re soaked. Adora reaches down and strokes Catra through her underwear, causing Catra’s hips to buck forward as she moans. Adora places a short, chaste kiss on Catra’s lips, grinning, and pulls Catra’s underwear down her legs slowly, so slowly.

When she comes back up, Catra unfastens Adora’s bra in one quick motion. Adora cups Catra’s breasts in her hands and strokes her thumbs over Catra’s hard, aching nipples, but her touch is too light, and Catra tries to push her breasts more firmly into Adora’s hands. But Adora shakes her head, smiling.

Catra’s about to complain, say something bratty, or pout, maybe, when Adora spins her around and bends her over, pushing Catra’s chest down onto the bathroom counter, and she hisses at the sensation of her bare breasts meeting the cool marble, her nipples hardening even further. Catra is out of breath, head spinning as Adora strokes Catra’s bottom, lightly raking her nails across Catra’s bare flesh. Adora reaches down to spread Catra’s thighs, exposing her pussy, and Catra’s face _burns_ when she feels the warm slick of her wetness trickle down to her thigh.

Adora notices.

“Mmmm, kitten. You’re messy.”

The flush in Catra’s cheeks travels down her neck to her chest. Her entire body is coiled in anticipation.

Adora reaches forward and strokes a single finger from the front of Catra’s wet folds to her dripping entrance and Catra nearly sobs.

“Don’t worry,” Adora coos. “I’ll help clean you up.”

Adora kneels down behind Catra, spreading Catra’s legs even further, and buries her face between Catra’s legs. Catra gasps when Adora’s tongue grazes her clit, just enough to make her strain to be closer to Adora’s mouth but not enough to provide her with any relief. Adora licks her long and slow, with a practiced laziness that isn’t really laziness at all, intended to drive Catra insane by giving her just a bit of friction but not nearly enough.

When Adora finally rises to her feet, she strokes her hands along Catra’s back, kneading and massaging areas of tension, and Catra melts. Adora is always like this, even when she’s fucking Catra mindless. She wants to make Catra feel good all the time, and every touch and movement is with that purpose in mind. Adora presses one hand to Catra’s lower back and leans down to Catra’s ear. 

“Stay here. Don’t move. Understand?”

Adora won’t accept anything other than verbal confirmation, and she’ll wait until she gets it, even when it takes Catra a few moments to respond.

“I understand,” Catra breathes.

Adora kisses Catra’s shoulder as she momentarily pulls away.

“Good girl,” Adora says, a smile coloring her voice.

Catra gives a contented sigh at that, her _favorite_ thing to hear, what she loves to hear more than anything else when they’re like this. She misses Adora’s warmth and hands and mouth as soon as she’s gone and wills her to hurry up and come back. Part of her likes the waiting, though, likes being still and good and obedient, waiting for Adora to come back and give her what she wants, what she needs.

She doesn’t have to wait long, though, and soon Adora is back and Catra can hear her adjusting the harness, the sounds of it heightening Catra’s anticipation to almost painful levels, waiting for the relief the delicious stretch of the dildo will bring. Adora lines up the dildo with Catra’s entrance.

“You’re doing such a good job, baby. Waiting for me so patiently.”

Catra hums and smiles, quivering with pleasure at the words.

Catra braces her hands against the bathroom counter as Adora pushes the dildo in slowly, _too_ slowly because Catra wants it _now_ , but Adora makes her wait more, pushing in one inch at a time until she bottoms out, filling Catra completely. Catra lets out a moan that turns into a high-pitched sigh, and it feels too good for her to care that she’s folding _this_ fast, giving in _this_ soon. 

She’s still going to resist Adora, though, in the ways she always does during times like these. Adora likes to make her admit things, things she wouldn’t say if it weren’t for Adora fucking her from behind, sweetly, firmly demanding that Catra say them.

Adora begins with an unhurried pace that gradually quickens, stretching Catra around her favorite dildo, the one that reaches the spot deep inside of Catra that undoes her every time.

Adora grabs a fistful of Catra’s hair, pulling her head up and back, making her look at Adora in the mirror.

“This is what she wanted to do to you.”

Catra loves this side of Adora. For the longest time, all she wanted was for Adora to want her back. Eventually, she discovered that it was never an issue of Adora not wanting her; in fact, it was the opposite. But Adora was too good at denying herself what she wanted, not when she felt like she didn’t deserve that very thing.

But now, they’ve been married for three years and together for longer than that, and Adora has learned _very_ well how to indulge in what she wants, to both of their benefit. “Show me how much you want me,” Catra whispered years ago, and Adora has never stopped.

Adora releases Catra’s hair and leans down to Catra’s ear once again, her hand reaching around to graze Catra’s increasingly sensitive clit. The gentleness of Adora’s voice belies the unyielding force of her thrusts into Catra’s pussy.

“This is mine.”

Catra barely stifles a moan.

The demand is soft in Catra’s ear, but firm. “Say it.” 

Catra has to choke out the word, but she’s determined.

“No.”

A fast, firm hand slaps Catra’s ass and she cries out, grinning, wanting to make Adora do it _again_.

“Oh, so kitten doesn’t wanna come?” 

With this, Adora stops stroking Catra’s clit and Catra hisses in protest. The thought of not getting to come is almost enough to break her down right here and now. She knows it’s an empty threat, but Adora is good at making her wait long enough each time to make her wonder.

Catra’s voice is ragged.

“I wanna come.”

Catra is rewarded with another ruthless slap on her ass, opposite to the first one, and she bites her hand to muffle a yelp.

“Then you have to be good and earn it.”

Adora readjusts Catra’s hips, her fingers returning to Catra’s clit, but only brushing lightly, not enough to make her come. Catra still sighs with relief, resting her cheek on the bathroom counter, giving in further to being fucked past caring.

“Mine,” Adora breathes. “Say it.”

“ _Yours_ ,” Catra moans, resolve almost completely gone.

Adora strokes Catra’s bottom, kneading the supple flesh there. Catra relishes the soothing touch, unraveling more and more.

“Only I get to fuck you like this.”

Catra can’t believe it’s possible at this point, but these words make her even _wetter_. More of her slick drips down from where Adora is fucking her to her thigh, and she shivers, goosebumps covering her body.

It’s not about insecurity or fear. It’s been years now, and they both feel confident in the knowledge that they chose each other, and that they keep choosing each other, that they don’t want anyone else. But Adora’s possessiveness works for both of them in bed, and Catra loves being reminded how much Adora wants her.

Adora’s voice is softer than down, unbearably gentle. “You can’t come until you say it.”

Catra is desperate now, desperate for relief and desperate to be _good_ for Adora, to give in, to give her what she wants. Catra would give her _anything_ she wants. The resistance to get there just makes it fun.

“Only you—” Catra is cut off by a particularly firm thrust, “ _ah!_ —only _you_ get to fuck me like this.”

Adora leans down and kisses Catra’s temple. “ _Good_ girl. That’s my good girl.”

Still fucking her at a steady pace, Adora begins to stroke Catra’s clit with purpose. Catra’s knees would give out if it weren’t for Adora’s other arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her pressed against the bathroom counter. Sounds that Catra has been holding in so far finally come out, high-pitched keens and moans mixing with the wet, slick sounds of Adora fucking her.

Catra is too wet and too sensitive at this point, and she hangs on for less than a minute. Her orgasm overwhelms her, and she cries out as her clit throbs and Adora fucks her harder, through the aftershocks of her first orgasm and driving her towards another. Adora’s hips stutter momentarily and she groans, slowing the pace of her thrusts for a moment, and it hits Catra that the part of the dildo that’s rubbing against Adora’s own clit made Adora come.

It’s that thought that makes Catra come for a second time.

She cries out again but it fades into breathy moans and weak whimpers that might’ve made her feel embarrassed if she were anything other than utterly sated right now. Adora gives her a few more firm, long thrusts with the dildo, then slowly, gently pulls out, the slick pop of the dildo coming out the only other sound than their shared ragged breathing.

Adora takes off the harness and lets it fall to the floor. She trails kisses down Catra’s back and Catra hums, coming down from her orgasms, basking in Adora’s whispered, “good girl, good girl,” over and over.

Years of being tossed around in Horde training, not to mention the many skirmishes she got into during the war, has made Catra’s back more delicate, easier to injure, and Adora is very conscious of it, sometimes more than Catra is. And now, Adora helps Catra stand from her bent over position slowly, not letting her stand upright too quickly.

Catra turns around and melts into Adora’s arms, wanting as much skin to skin contact as possible. Adora puts her arms under Catra’s bottom and lifts her into her arms, Catra wrapping her still trembling legs around Adora’s waist.

Adora brushes her lips across Catra’s cheek. “Are you good, baby?”

“Mhmm. So, _so_ good.”

“You’re incredible,” Adora murmurs in Catra’s ear.

She buries her face in Adora’s neck. “ _You’re_ incredible. I fucking love when you do that,” Catra whispers.

Adora chuckles, the vibration of it rumbling against where Catra’s chest is pressed to Adora’s.

“I could tell from the come dripping down your leg.”

She sounds so goddamn pleased with herself that any other time, Catra would’ve argued with her out of principle, but right now she can only laugh with her.

“Was it really that obvious she was into me?” Catra asks.

Adora laughs. “Yeah, it was obvious. Glimmer’s gonna have a great time with it.”

Catra nips at Adora’s ear. “Not as good a time as you.”

Adora kisses her lips, so gently. “Hard to argue with that.”

Adora carries her to their bed and sets her down, laying down next to her, pulling Catra in close. Catra drapes herself over Adora, one leg slung over Adora’s waist, and pulls her in for a kiss. Catra loses herself in it. She’s so relaxed, so satisfied. They lie there, kissing leisurely, for a while, until Catra’s hands start roaming across Adora’s chest. Catra shifts to be more on top of her and trails kisses from Adora’s chest to her stomach, down to her abdomen, pressing small, soft kisses to Adora’s hard muscle.

Catra kisses Adora’s thighs, nudging them apart. A soft gasp comes from Catra’s parted lips.

“You’re so wet.”

Adora puts a hand on Catra’s head. “Baby, I’m fine. Just rest.”

“Please,” Catra nearly whines. “I want to.”

“But—”

“Don’t you want me to have what I want?”

Adora grins at that and Catra knows she’s won.

Catra revels in the sensation of Adora’s fingers in her hair, tugging and pulling as she groans, Catra’s mouth between her legs, desperate whispers of “more, _more_ ,” escaping Adora’s lips. Adora comes with a low moan, and Catra holds Adora’s legs open when she comes, overstimulating her until Adora’s thighs are shuddering from the sensation. Catra finally has mercy on her and lets Adora draw her back up to her chest, letting Adora fold her into her arms.

Catra kisses her way across the sharp slope of Adora’s jaw, down the column of her neck, to the hollow of her collarbone. Her words come out in a worshipful whisper.

“I _am_ yours, you know.”

Adora smooths her hand across Catra’s forehead, stroking back damp strands of her dark hair, placing a small kiss on the top of her head.

“I know. I’m yours, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
